


Only She Can Stop Me and Redemptio Animae

by Sydney563



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney563/pseuds/Sydney563
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stories you must read, and a note about Only She Can Stop Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only She Can Stop Me and Redemptio Animae

As you will notice, Only She Can Stop Me has been removed. 

That's because i am intending to publish it as an original work in the coming months. Also, Redemptio Animae, another lost girl fanfiction that became an original piece, was published last year. 

If you're interested in RA and OSCSM, head on over to Amazon and look me up under Sydney Gibson and you'll see where these stories will end up!

Thanks!   
Syd


End file.
